


Hide & Seek

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Pantsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: A group of inklings decide to play hide and seek!
Kudos: 9





	Hide & Seek

“Rider!” Goggles yelled, and launched himself at his friend, who artfully dodged him, and he landed on the pavement with a thud. “I came up with a great idea you gotta listen!”

Rider was unfortunately not busy, and saw no opportunity to leave, so he patiently waited out Goggles’ explanation. “So you want to play a game, that’s aimed at little children, instead of an actual turf war?” Goggles nodded with a huge grin on his face. “I don’t- fine, I’ll join you. Who else is coming?”

The first inkling shrugged. “Dunno, I wanted to ask you first.”

“I’m flattered, but you need more than two people.” 

Rider’s face fell when he felt someone leaning on his shoulder, and Goggles was in front of him. “You know, two is a party, Rider.” It was Aloha, who had overheard ‘need more than two people’, and had come rushing over. “I’m game for whatever it is you’re planning.”

Goggles gave Aloha a thumbs up. “See, now we have three!” 

Skull wasn’t far behind, as he stated that he wanted to crush everyone, to which Rider scoffed. “I’ll be doing the actual crushing.”

“Me, too.” Everyone had to do a double take when Mask offered to join in. “What. It’s good practice to have all of you in one place at the same time.”

Army had to join as well, Mask had sound logic. “I agree, it would be good practice for detecting enemies.”

Rider and Skull looked directly at Army. “No echolocators,” they said together, then gave the other the stink eye. 

“Fine, I’ll use a different N’zap,” he grumbled.

Goggles looked around at the assembled inklings; the S4, Rider, and himself. “Is six enough to play, Rider?”

He got an unamused look from his friend. “Fine, where are we playing?”

“Moray Towers.”

“Mahi Mahi Resort!”

“Kelp Dome.”

“Saltspray Rig.”

“Hammerhead Bridge.”

Everyone looked at Goggles, he’d yet to say a place he’d like to play. “Kelp Dome!” Army grinned, he was glad Goggles had chosen his option. “Let’s go!”

The Kelp Dome was warm and humid, and Army began to rethink choosing that as the location for his option; his jacket was suffocating him, and Rider was having a similar issue. “You just HAD to pick this place,” Rider bit at Army, while they both shrugged off their jackets to toss to the side. “It’s miserable in here. I’m finding you all first; prepare to be crushed.” The S4 and Goggles began to ink paths for Rider to potentially follow, while stood at the opposite spawn point. “You have one minute!” he yelled out, though got no reply. “Hmph, smart,” he muttered to himself as he turned to face the wall, to give them a fair chance to hide before he crushed them all with the Dynamo. 

A minute had passed, and he turned around to find the place almost completely painted; it didn’t matter to Rider, he’d find them all, he knew it. He leapt down and put his roller on the ground, then started to run forward; the Dynamo may be slower than other rollers, but it covered so much turf at once that the speed was easily made up for. “Now, where would I hide if I were-“ A splashing sound led him forward, though he ceased talking to himself, he had to find them. Back and forth Rider ran, covering every inkable surface he could see, and managed to narrow the area to just the centre and the enemy spawn area. ‘Gotcha,’ he thought as he saw someone swimming on the wall, and swung the Dynamo down with all the force he could manage. 

Skull was not happy he’d been found, and it especially ticked him off that he was the first one found. He sat on their spawn, and crossed his arms as he watched the others hiding from Rider. Army had been tactical in his hiding spot, a splash of ink that looked like it was from a haphazard shot, but unfortunately, Rider rolled right over him. Once he joined Skull, he glared at the battle and wrote in his book about the failure of his tactic. 

Rider was running out of ground, where could the last three be? He smacked his face when he realized where he hadn’t inked; the upper levels, with the small boxes and platforms, how could he have missed that? After a quick swim up a ramp, he inked all the sides and surfaces of the platforms; it was on the small box near his spawn that he found Mask, who soon joined his teammates at the spawn. 

All that were left to find were Aloha and Goggles, and Rider had a small area to work with near the enemy spawn. “Where are you guys?” he wondered out loud, and heard a splash; at least one of them was nearby. He stood still, and waited for another sound, or anything, to tell him where they were. That’s when he felt it, the embarrassingly familiar sensation of his pants being pulled down. “Goggles…” He spun around and crushed him flat with the roller. 

The moment he did his pants back up, he heard Aloha howling in laughter at Rider’s expense; he’d popped up out of the ink when Goggles had pantsed Rider because he couldn’t hold it in. Aloha was still laughing, and had started crying, when he respawned, getting close to being unable to breathe. Rider glared at Goggles and Aloha, then narrowed in on Aloha. “You’re next, good luck,” he said with a smirk; there was no way Rider was losing to any of them.


End file.
